The Cloud computing environment is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further abstracted by the Cloud layer, thus making disparate devices appear to an end-user as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical compute engines, servers and devices, device memory, storage devices, networks, business applications and other software, and the like. It may be necessary for a Cloud to increase or decrease such resources either temporarily, or permanently, and/or to move active tasks between resources for efficiency, load balancing, and/or other purposes. With the vast number of generally under-utilized computing resources in homes, offices, and data centers throughout the world, an automated and cooperative mechanism for dynamic resources based on real-time, scheduled, and/or projected on-going requirements for Cloud resources is desirable. A borrowing entity obtains value in an increase of infrastructure resources as needed without the requirement of purchasing additional equipment. A lending entity may derive value in a number of ways, including monetary, social (a university “lends” resources to another party to solve a tough problem), relational (reciprocal lending/borrowing relationships), and the like. Based on such agreements, automated mechanisms can be established whereby one or more “partner” entities may be queried and, when appropriate, resources moved between the two. As an example, if the Cloud provider “A” anticipates computational requirements at a specific point in time beyond the capacity of its dedicated Cloud resources, it could perhaps temporarily move tasks to, or borrow resources from, its partner Cloud provider “B”.